The Verdant Dragon
by Nowilltolive69
Summary: Leafeon x Salamence. When Leafeon's friends find their own trainers, they head off on their adventure to the Pokémon League. She is left devastated and alone, before having an unexpected 'greeting'. Rated M for "Lemons" and adult themes. I warned you, kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my friend made me do this I swear

Make a request over PM or whatever, maybe I'll do it if I get bored. Thanks for reading, I guess. Also, NSFW, if you couldn't tell. I'm also really bad at writing ha

Leafeon couldn't tolerate being alone. Sure, she was shy and paranoid, but she loved her friends. They were kind, funny, and you would always have a smile on your face near them. So, when they all found their own trainers and prepared for their journey to the Pokémon League, Leafeon was devastated. She decided to go for a walk to take her mind off things.

It didn't work.

 _"Why did they all have to leave…?"_

Leafeon swatted at a branch, just to have it swing back and slap her across the face. Angrily, she tore it off of its bush. That was the problem with walking through these parts of the forest. Not many Pokémon, and even less trainers, know about Leafeon's favourite part of the forest. Because of the lack of people and Pokémon, bushes, weeds, and trees were everywhere.

 _Rustle… Crunch!_

Leafeon jerked her head back. Nobody should be here other than her. Something was wrong.

"Hello?", she choked out quietly, receiving nothing as response. _"Maybe I'm hearing things again."_

 _Crrreak… Snap!_

Leafeon jumped into fighting position, crouched down with her tail in the air, preparing for an opponent. She waited for several seconds, eyes darting around the trees. "I kn- I know someone's here!" A deep, rumbling chuckle came from behind the Verdant Pokémon, echoing through her ears."Show yourself!" Leafeon coughed roughly. A large tail suddenly attacked the Pokémon's legs, knocking her on her back, the attacker's tail wrapped around her chest, preventing escape. Leafeon yelped at the sudden ambush. She recognized the stranger as a Salamence, a Pokémon that she had only seen from trainers training their Pokémon. "What do y-" Leafeon began, interrupted by a violent shake from the dragon type Pokémon. Tears began to form around her eyes. "Hey, hey." The Salamence finally spoke. His voice sounded rough but calming. Someone Leafeon would enjoy the presence of in a more… formal situation. "Oh, don't cry, little one." Leafeon gulped and nodded her head, sniffling to rid the tears. "What are you doing out here?" Salamence asked her, brushing the tip of his tail against her cheek. "I- I was just… just going for a walk…" Leafeon said between sniffles. She flinched when the Salamence's tail rubbed her behind the ear. "S- stop doing that!" To her surprise, the Salamence stopped and apologized. "Oh, it's my bad. Nobody ever comes here, I can never tell who's bad or not…" Leafeon clenched her teeth. She tried to pry herself out of his grip, but his tail was too strong. Her stomach growled, and she glanced away from Salamence in embarrassment. "Someone's hungry, aren't they?" He said with a small chuckle. Leafeon nodded weakly. It was getting dark, and the intense foliage didn't help keep the cold away. Leafeon was cold, hungry, and scared. She didn't understand Salamence. He seemed nice enough, despite his current behaviour. "Are you cold, little one?" He asked silently. Leafeon simply nodded once again. She didn't have the energy to talk. Salamence curled his tail, bringing Leafeon closer to his chest. She could feel his body heat radiating from him. It was strange, but the warmth felt nice. Better than the cold of the jungle night, at least. "Is that better?" He asked politely. Leafeon hesitated for a second before responding. "Y-yeah. It's… better." She answered in a half-whisper. She remembered that she hadn't eaten in days. She was too sad about her friends to do such things. It wasn't even bad until now, when the hunger hit her full force. She groaned and inched closer to Salamence, who had loosened his grip, but not enough for her to run away. After resting for a few minutes, Leafeon woke up to see a pile of berries next to her. She checked her leg, only to see that his tail was still firmly wrapped around her leg. I don't think I should take food from someone I don't even know, She thought to herself. But I'm starving. A voice came out from behind her. She had almost forgot about him. "If you starve yourself, it's not my fault." Leafeon sighed. Not much of a choice. Without second thought, she took a bite out of a ripe Pecha berry. It tasted great, and there wasn't anything wrong with it, as far as she could tell. Salamence smiled. "Good girl." He said calmly. He was nice, and Leafeon didn't like how they had to meet. Maybe she could have friends after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Leafeon finally woke up the next morning. She took a moment to analyze her surroundings. It appeared that she was in a cave, and the only light was coming from the entrance. Just because it was the only light didn't mean it wasn't _bright._ Leafeon tried to shield her eyes with her paw. That's when she remembered Salamence, who currently had his arm around Leafeon's chest, covering hers. She grunted under his pressure. "Salamence."

Nothing.

"Salamence, please."

A small grunt.

Leafeon rolled her eyes. She suddenly realized how she was now acting around him. Instead of her shy and sheltered self, she was being more pushy and, well, sassy. Two of her personality traits that only her friends ever hear from her. _Whatever, I just need my arms._

"Salamence, I'm giving you five seconds."

Snoring.

 _5… 4… 3… actually, forget it._

Leafeon put her mouth on Slamence's arm and bit down. With a loud yelp, the massive dragon woke and shook Leafeon off of him. He frowned. "Bad!" He scolded. Leafeon rolled her eyes again. "Could have let me use my arms." She said with a growl. Salamence sighed heavily and curled up on the floor. Leafeon returned a sigh and walked up to the dragon type Pokémon. "Salamence." He didn't respond. "I'm sorry." _I feel like an asshole._

"I'm fine." _Still feel like an ass._ Leafeon decided to look around the cave some more. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that it was Salamence's home. She was about to enter a doorway when Salamence spoke up. "That's my bedroom," He said. Leafeon stopped and began to walk back to the main room. "Oh, sorry…" She responded, pacing around the room.

"It's fine. You didn't know."

Leafeon pondered something for a moment. "Wait, if you have a bed, why were you on the floor?" She asked. Salamence didn't take more than a second to answer. "You fell asleep after eating. I carried you back to my home, and I think I passed out before I could get to my room." He scratched the back of his head. "Uh, sorry that I was going to leave you on the floor, I don't have a second bed." Leafeon giggled. "It's fine, I'm used to it." The two of them sat and talked for a while.

"Oh, do you have a home?"

"No, not really."

"Do you even know your family?"

"Never met them."

"Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's alright. Ever since my friends left a few weeks ago, I've been staying outside every night. I used to live in one of their homes, but I can't anymore, obviously."

Salamence paused for a moment. "You don't have a home?"

"Nope." Leafeon answered. She had been trying to find a place to settle down, but she never could. "You could-" Salamence stopped to cough. "Nevermind." He stood up, dragging his tail across the floor as he walked towards the exit of the cave. "Mm getten smthing for brkfast." He mumbled, barely audible. Leafeon sighed. She felt awkward being alone in someone else's home. _Oh well. Might as well look around a bit._ She made her way to the room which was supposedly Salamence's bedroom. She stopped in the entrance of the room. _I don't know if I should do this,_ she debated not going in, but curiosity got the better of her. She stepped onto a soft, comfortable carpet, and looked around the inside of the room. It hosted only a desk and a bed. Leafeon rolled her eyes. This Pokémon spent all his days in _this_? Though she had to admit, the bed looked amazingly comfortable. She hadn't slept in a bed for a while… _Maybe he wouldn't mind if I…_ Leafeon shook her head. _No, that's creepy._ She took a closer look at the desk, and saw a single pen and a book. _Woah._ None of Leafeon's friends knew how to write. _Nobody_ she knew could write. It was a very impressive feat for a Pokémon, after all. The book was open to a page with almost fresh ink forming words. Leafeon decided to steal a quick peek, but immediately looked away when she realized it was a private journal. _That's_ _ **super**_ _creepy. None of that._ She quickly walked out of the room, hoping that Salamence wouldn't notice anything when he got back. A strange shuffling noise came from the entrance, like a tail dragging across stone. Which was, in fact, exactly what it was. _Speak of the devil. "_ Leafeon?" His bellowing voice came from the main room of the cave. "Right here!" The little grass Pokémon called.

"What were you doing over there?"

"I was… ch-checking out the dining area."

"You mean the single table and two chairs?" The dragon asked with a loud chuckle. "Y-yeah." Leafeon responded, not very convincingly. "Alright, whatever. Help yourself." Leafeon smiled and trotted over to the pile of berries that were on the ground. _Pecha… no. Leppa? Maybe…_ She thought about it for a while before settling for an Oran berry. She ate a couple before Salamence came hurrying back into the room. "Leafeon, did you go in my room?" She gulped in fear. He _had_ noticed. "N-no! Why would I do that?" Leafeon hoped he would believe her. "Leafeon," he started, walking towards her. "your footprint was in my carpet." Leafeon froze. "I'm s- I'm sorry! I'll-" Salamence interrupted her with his laughter. "You know I don't care, right?" Leafeon looked at the floor in shame. "You just… you didn't read my book, did you?" The dragon continued, a blush seeping across his face. "N-not enough to know what you wrote…" Salamence heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

After a long walk, Leafeon returned to the cave that Salamence called home. When she entered the cave, Salamence was hard at work. Sorting berries. Leafeon stuck her paw on her mouth in attempt to hide her giggling. It didn't work. "Leafeon? What's so funny?" The dragon asked. He seemed calm, but Leafeon could sense his embarrassment. She walked up to him. "Look at this massive dragon, he could defeat anyone in battle!" She jumped on his back, reaching for his shoulders. She could always embarrass her friends, maybe she could hit _his_ weak spot. "This tough, handsome dragon Pokémon…" At the word _handsome_ , Salamence spoke up. "Leafeon, kn-knock it off." _That_ got him. "And what is he doing?" She continued, ignoring his request. Salamence said nothing. "What is he doing?" She asked more sternly. "I'm s- I'm sorting berries." Leafeon giggled, now perched on his shoulder. "And I think I know _why."_ She smirked. Salamence shook his head, trying to shake Leafeon off. "No.. no you don't." Salamence growled. Leafeon nodded. "Oh, but I do." She leaned in close until she was right next to his ear. " _Because he likes to_ _ **cook**_!" She whispered directly in his ear. Salamence finally got Leafeon to fall off, and she tumbled to the floor. "Sh-shut up!" Salamence was trying to act like he was angry, but Leafeon could tell that he was more embarrassed than anything. "Leafeon, I'm going to bed. Don't break my house." He mumbled, walking towards his room. "Alright, I'll sleep on the floor." Leafeon watched him until his tail disappeared around the corner. "Goodnight." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Salamence..?" Leafeon whispered, poking her head into his bedroom. She could barely see anything, as it was still late at night. The dragon Pokémon groaned in response. "Leafeon?" He mumbled sleepily. "Why are you still awake?" The grass type turned her head sheepishly. "I, uh, I couldn't sleep…" She stammered. "Do you… do you have any water?" She felt like a little kid. "There's a pond outside my house, but it's too dark. And I don't think either of us know Flash." Leafeon sighed. "I guess…" She began to turn around. "Wait, Leafeon… c'mhere." She approached his bedside, paws tapping the stone floor. _He should carpet the_ _**whole**_ _room._ When she was next to him, he raised a wing in the air, making room on the bed. "You can- uh… if you… why couldn't you sleep?"

"I was- I was thirsty."

"It was the floor, wasn't it."

"Y-yeah. It was. But it's okay, I promise!"

Salamence blushed, relieved that it was too dark, "You can- uh… there's enough room… on here…" If blushing made a noise, Leafeon might as well be screaming. She thought about the floor, and how uncomfortable it was. "Y- sure. Thanks…" She climbed into the bed, and Salamence lowered his wing, covering the warm Pokémon beside him. Leafeon smiled to herself, snuggling closer to the dragon's chest.

* * *

Leafeon woke at the very end of the bed, facing the opposite side from Salamence. As she let out a yawn, Salamence stretched out his legs. He gasped when he hit Leafeon in the face, but flinched when he felt something wet. Leafeon didn't even register the fact that she was hit in the face, she was too busy exploring a new sensation. His tail. It had landed in her mouth. Salamence blushed deeply, pulling his tail away quickly. Leafeon climbed up closer to him, and grabbed the tail with her paws. "L-Leafeon?" She grinned and gave his tail a curious lick. Salamence shuddered, but he couldn't pull his tail away. "What are y- _ohh_ …" The dragon moaned as Leafeon carefully inserted the tip of his tail into her mouth. "L-Leafeon oh my- _mmm…_ " Leafeon thrusted his tail in and out of her mouth, using her tongue to swirl around the tip. "I didn't know you- _oh my god_ , Leafeon!" She licked up the length of his tail, stopping before she reached his rear. "Do you like that?" She asked seductively. "I- Leafeon…" Leafeon smirked in response. "Your tail doesn't taste like anything," she started, turning towards his stomach. "Leafeon, what are you _doing_?." Salamence interrupted. Leafeon ignored him. "I need something _tastier_."

* * *

Salamence jolted awake, in a hot sweat. Leafeon wasn't under his wing anymore. He reached for his tail. It was dry.

 _Fuck! Dream._

He pushed himself out of bed. The first time he saw Leafeon, he knew she was adorable. But he didn't know _how much_ he wanted her, until now. When he entered the kitchen, there was a plate of assorted berries, some kind of meat, and a fried egg. "Leafs," Salamence started. Leafeon interrupted with a mouth full of food. "It's pronounced _leaves_." Salamence snorted. "It was a nickname…" Leafeon giggled, sending crumbs of food flying out of the corners of her mouth. "You're a dork." She said. Salamence sighed. "Wait, did you make breakfast?" Leafeon stared blankly at him. "No, the food magically appeared."

Salamence ignored the comment, grabbing his food and sitting across from the grass type. "Thanks." He sat down, and the two of them ate in blissful silence, until Salamence spoke up. "Hey, uh… you want to check out this place later? There's a ton of cool stuff that trainers throw away." Leafeon snickered in response. "You want to take me to a _junkyard_?" Salamence nodded. "Yeah." They both finished the last of their food before Salamence stood up. Leafeon did the same and pounced on him, pulling herself onto his shoulders. Salamence grunted at the extra weight, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Leafeon put her soft paws over his ears. "Why later? Let's go _now_!" Salamence laughed. "Alright, calm down." He took a running start out the cave, and leaped into the air as soon as he could. He heard Leafeon yelp when he started beating his wings. "Leafeon, hold on tight, okay? It'll be easier in a second." He heard Leafeon yell some sort of response, but the wind was too loud for him to hear. Eventually, he reached the height where he could slow down, allowing Leafeon to take break from holding on so hard. "You okay back there?" Salamence asked, earning a groan as a response. "I'm never getting used to this."

* * *

Leafeon lifted up a big, metal box. "What is this?" She asked.

"That's a… T.V, I think. Something that humans use for watching stuff."

"Do you think it still works?"

"Doubt it. Even if it did, I'm not sure how to use it…"

Leafeon groaned. "You can at least _try_ , Sal. There's a box full of discs over here."

"Hmm…"

By the time they had finished looking through the junkyard, Leafeon was standby proudly on top of her treasure pile. The pile consisted of a few batteries, loose DVDs, miscellaneous wires, a solar panel, and of course, the television. "Leafeon, we can't possibly bring all of this." Leafeon stuck her tongue out at Salamence. "Baby." Salamence grunted "Am not." "Yes you are!" "Hey, don't touch that!" The bickering and teasing between the two Pokémon became louder and louder, until they decided it was time to head home. _Hmm. Home. Not_ _ **my**_ _home. Home…_ Salamence had decided to let Leafeon stay at his home for as long as she needed. It was now _their_ home. Leafeon packed her pile of junk into a fishing net. After countless attempts, she finally convinced Salamence to carry it, although she had to offer to make breakfast again.

* * *

"Leafeon, this is not going to work." Salamence sighed, watching the grass type Pokémon sort through tangled wires. She was attempting to charge a massive battery with a solar panel. _She would be doing better if she even knew what a solar panel does…_ Salamence watched her working with the wires and cords. She hummed an enchanting tone as she mercilessly tried ever cord and wire, until she eventually managed to turn the battery's light on. "The charge indicator is on!" She cheered happily, bounding over to the dragon. "Do you even know what the means?" He laughed, patting her head with his wing. "I'm not dumb, Sal." Salamence shrugged a response, glancing over the other Pokémon's shoulder at the battery. "Let that charge for a few hours, maybe we can use it during the night when the panel is off…" Leafeon nodded back.

* * *

After countless DVDs, Leafeon finally managed to find something good. Some sort of classic 'movie', although she didn't really understand most of the jokes, or anything, rather. Human culture was confusing. She adjusted her position on the floor and smiled. Salamence had his tail tucked close to his stomach, and she was cuddled in between the two. Salamence didn't object. _Man, he's nice. And handsome… Leafeon, no. Stop that._


End file.
